Matrix codes, also referred to as “matrix barcodes,” “two-dimensional codes,” use black and white data cells to encode data in two dimensions. By contrast, a bar code uses black and white lines to encode data in only one dimension. There are many standardized variants of matrix codes in existence, some enjoying more popularity than others. For example, the Aztec Code and the Quick response (“QR”) code are two very popular variants. Recently, matrix codes in general, and QR codes in particular have been more visible to consumers. The cameras on most Smartphone devices, such as iPhones™ and Droids™, can be used—in combination with application software—as matrix code scanners. Also, the ubiquity of mobile devices enabled airlines, for example, to issue virtual boarding passes as a QR code displayed by the traveler on their mobile device. Websites have also started to place various links and information on the Webpage in the form of matrix codes.